


Simple and Clean

by Djibril88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Yeager Being an Idiot, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, UST, artist!Eren, litigio, scontro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: Quando Eren si chiude nel suo studio, dimentica tutto quello che gli sta attorno. Questa volta Jean sembra essere arrivato al limite di sopportazione.





	Simple and Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Simple and Clean  
> Personaggi: Eren/Jean  
> Prompt: M1 - Scontro  
> Parole: 2774

«Te ne sei dimenticato ancora.»  
La giornata era cominciata con quella frase di Jean ed un pugno sul tavolo dettato dal nervosismo. Poi si era alzato ed era andato al lavoro senza salutarlo o dirgli che ne avrebbero riparlato la sera a cena. Non gli aveva lanciato nemmeno uno sguardo; era come se Eren, in quel momento, non esistesse. Eren ci era rimasto male, non sapendo cosa avesse dimenticato per l'ennesima volta. Alla fine era normale per lui, nei momenti in cui l'ispirazione prendeva il sopravvento, di dimenticare anche di mangiare. Rimaneva chiuso nel suo studio anche per dei giorni interi, finché le idee non venivano prosciugate. Ne usciva sempre distrutto, sporco da capo a piedi di colori e lo stomaco che brontolava dalla fame; ma aveva sempre un'espressione soddisfatta e sentiva di aver fatto passi avanti con qualsiasi progetto stesse seguendo. Quindi per lui era normale non ricordarsi qualcosa, soprattutto se gli veniva detto in fase ispirativa. Credeva che Jean si fosse abituato alle sue imperfezioni, ma dalla reazione di quella mattina sembrava proprio il contrario. Eren cercò anche di fare mente locale a due giorni prima, quando l'ispirazione lo aveva colto e portato a chiudersi nella stanza. Nulla! Tabula rasa. La sua mente gli mandava solo vaghi ricordi di Jean seduto al tavolo e che faceva colazione con lui. Poi, solo colori e tele bianche, una dopo l'altra, mentre dava vita alla sua nuova idea.  
Qualsiasi cosa avesse dimenticato, però, aveva fatto arrabbiare il suo coinquilino e doveva assolutamente scoprire qualcosa, anche a costo di implorare i loro amici di aiutarlo.  
Dopo aver passato gran parte della mattinata a pensare, fra una doccia ed un lauto pasto per riempire lo stomaco, si era arreso. Non riusciva proprio a trovare una risposta ai suoi problemi. Quindi era andato dalla prima persona che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo: Armin. La usa memoria di ferro era così incredibile, che si ricordava anche i torti che gli avevi fatto da bambino usandoli subdolamente per convincerti a fare qualcosa per lui. Quando entrò nel suo appartamento, che condivideva con un paio di compagni di corso, lo sguardo di Armin era attento e sembrava sapesse già ogni cosa. Eren sentì le guance arrossarsi velocemente per la vergogna, mentre si stringeva nelle spalle. Si avvicinò piano al tavolo al quale si era seduto, con la cautela di chi si aspetta un attacco su tutti i fronti.  
«Ho visto Jean al bar, stamattina. Era parecchio arrabbiato e gli ho chiesto perché. Ha iniziato ad inveire contro di te, quindi ho capito che hai combinato qualcosa.» gli disse con un sorriso fin troppo innocente per essere vero. Sotto sotto, Eren lo sapeva, si stava divertendo per la sua situazione spinosa.  
«Quindi... ti ha detto cos'ho combinato?» domandò cautamente, mordicchiandosi il labbro. Lo guardò di sottecchi, aspettando una sua risposta. Notando che non rischiava la vita, si sedette al tavolo. Dalla parte opposta ad Armin.  
«No, non ha detto nulla.» Eren gemette a quella risposta, lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale della sedia. «Però mi sono fatto un'idea sulla base delle sue imprecazioni contro di te.»  
«Ah, fantastico. Perché io non ne ho la più pallida idea.» rispose con sarcasmo, scoccando un'occhiataccia all'amico d'infanzia. Incrocio le braccia al petto e mise il broncio, quando Armin lo guardò incredulo.  
«Cosa vuoi dire che non hai idea?» domandò sconvolto, tirandosi verso il tavolo per guardarlo con attenzione. Armin studio l'espressione infastidita dell'amico, ma al tempo stesso andò a notare qualche piccolo cambiamento in lui dopo quei due giorni in cui era sparito per tutti. Il viso era un po' scavato, niente di esagerato, e sotto gli occhi c'erano delle pesanti occhiaie. Sulla guancia destra era rimasto un po' di colore, non lavato via bene dalla prima doccia fatta in due giorni. Era chiaro il motivo per cui Jean si era arrabbiato ed Eren era abbastanza cieco da non capire cosa si fosse dimenticato. Quando quei due avrebbero smesso di girare intorno al fatto, prendendo in mano la situazione? Armin sospirò e scosse la testa. «Eren, ti sei guardato in faccia questa mattina? Ti guardi allo specchio tutte le volte che fai queste sessioni estreme?» domandò seriamente, inclinando la testa di lato ed osservando Eren con aria critica. «Vai a casa. Jean dovrebbe aver finito il turno.» gli consigliò con un sorriso, alzandosi in piedi per fargli capire che lo avrebbe accompagnato alla porta. Eren non poté fare altro che farsi sbattere fuori di casa e tornare al suo appartamento, rallentando l'andatura per ritardare l'ennesima litigata fra di loro. Non aveva le forze di affrontare l'ennesima discussione, che magari li avrebbe portati ad alzare le mani un'altra volta per scaricare la loro frustrazione. Sperava che Jean fosse dello stesso avviso, che volesse risolvere il problema con una discussione pacifica.  
Alla fine arrivò a casa quasi un'ora dopo, benché il tragitto normalmente durava una decina di minuti. Si era fermato, aveva guardato il cielo, aveva allungato la strada e poi aveva fatto il giro dell'isolato prima di imboccare il vialetto di ingresso del condominio ed aprire il portone. Fu tentato di prendere le scale, ma le gambe gli facevano male ed era stanco di tergiversare. In ascensore potè effettivamente guardarsi in faccia, vedendo come il riflesso che ricambiava il suo sguardo non sembrava quasi lui. Forse Armin aveva ragione sul fatto che non si guardasse in faccia tutte le volte, portandolo a capire perché Jean avesse reagito in quel modo. Come un flash improvviso, si ricordò di come Jean lo avvisava ancora e con pazienza infinita di mangiare almeno qualcosa e di uscire dalla stanza almeno a cena. Glielo aveva promesso, ma alla fine non aveva mantenuto la parola. Come ogni volta.  
Eren si fermò davanti alla porta dell'appartamento, sentendo un lieve rumore di sottofondo provenire dall'interno. C'era la televisione accesa, quindi Jean era già arrivato a casa, arrabbiato quanto prima e pronto ad una litigata con i fiocchi. Ora che aveva capito il problema, non aveva speranze di uscirne con una discussione pacifica. Prese un respiro profondo e questa volta cercò di mettere da parte orgoglio e testa dura per risolvere la situazione. Jean gli stava a cuore; solo un pochino.  
«Jean?» mormorò all'ingresso, prima di fare qualche passo verso il salotto quando non sentì risposta. Il suo coinquilino era seduto sul divano, lo sguardo fisso sul televisore. Aveva visto così tante volte Jean preso da un film o da un programma da sapere che non era quello il caso: lo stava snobbando come punizione per quello che aveva fatto. Questo era un comportamento che non si aspettava; di solito erano più fisici, si urlavano addosso e magari venivano alle mani, prima di crollare esausti e ritenere sistemata la faccenda. Questa volta, però, l'aveva fatta davvero grossa. Ed era anche disposto ad ammettere il suo sbaglio. Forse.  
«Ti prego, almeno guardami.» Si ritrovò ad implorare, senza rendersi conto di farlo. Si era anche avvicinato al divano, sedendosi al suo fianco. «Ti prego.» ripeté ancora, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Di tutto quello che poteva fargli, questa era la cosa che lo feriva di più. «Lo so che ho sbagliato, ma non riesco ad uscire da quella fase. È come se fossi in un altro mondo. Ed ho dato per scontato che ti fossi abituato, non pensavo che ti facesse così male.»  
Il volto di Jean scatto verso di lui; gli occhi sembravano mandare scintille ovunque da quanto era chiara la furia che stava provando. «Farmi male? Davvero, Eren? Sono divorato dalla preoccupazione ogni volti che ti chiudi lì dentro. Mi chiedo sempre se ti troverò morto fra le tue maledette tele bianche, perché improvvisamente ti dimentichi anche di bere. Non fa male, Eren! Mi distrugge, mi uccide sapere che sei talmente idiota da non prenderti cura di te. Ed il fatto che non lo fai apposta lo rende ancora più pericoloso.»  
Eren aprì e chiuse la bocca, guardandosi intorno con imbarazzo. «Lo so. Chiederti scusa non serve a niente, immagino. E io non posso farci nulla, quando mi prendono quei momenti, io...» Jean gli prese il volto fra le mani e gli diede una testata, gemendo lui stesso di dolore per la forza. Eren sentì una fitta profonda attraversargli la fronte e bombardargli la testa; trattenne le mani in grembo per non strattonare via Jean ed iniziare l'ennesima rissa.  
«Sta zitto! La prossima volta ti tiro fuori da lì per i capelli, idiota!» sbottò con rabbia, anche se il suo sguardo era accesso da qualcosa di più forte della rabbia stessa.  
«Va bene. Hai tutte le ragioni per farlo. Anche se non sono d'accordo.» ribatté con un mezzo sorriso, ottenendo come risultato le dita di Jean chiuse a pinza che gli tiravano entrambe le guance con forza. «Ahi, ahi, ahi!»  
«Non hai diritto di dire che non sei d'accordo.» lo riprese ancora una volta, mentre appoggiava la fronte contro la sua. Quando Eren aveva visto avvicinare la sua fronte, convinto di ricevere un'altra testata, aveva chiuso gli occhi pronto all'impatto. La sorpresa di quel gesto leggero lo lasciò perplesso ed al tempo stesso sentì il suo corpo riscaldarsi.  
«Scusa!» mormorò appena, guardando Jean negli occhi. Cercò anche di accennare un sorriso, mentre l'altro faceva una smorfia.  
«Stai zitto!» sibilò per l'ultima volta, prima di tappare la bocca di Eren nell'unico modo che riteneva efficace: lo baciò all'improvviso, premendo le labbra contro le sue in un gesto vorace ma al tempo stesso titubante. Eren si lasciò sfuggire un singulto di sorpresa, mentre spalancava gli occhi e si tirava indietro all'improvviso, sdraiandosi in parte sul divano ed in parte sul bracciolo. Ottenne il risultato di far avvicinare ancora di più Jean a sé, che lo guardava con chiaro fastidio.  
«Non guardarmi così, ti prego.» lo implorò piano, chiudendo gli occhi per non dover osservare l'espressione che animava il suo sguardo. Da quando Jean lo guardava in quel modo così pieno di amore incondizionato? Sentì il corpo di Jean spostarsi leggermente, avvicinarsi ancora a lui. Spaventato, o forse imbarazzato, lo spinse via nel tentativo di scappare e trovare un minuto di rifugio nella sua stanza per metabolizzare quello che stava succedendo.  
«Non provare andartene, Eren. Dobbiamo risolvere ancora questo problema.» lo richiamò Jean, nello stesso momento in cui gli afferrava un polso e lo tirava verso di sé. Iniziò una breve colluttazione fra di loro, in cui Jean cercava di bloccarlo ed Eren faceva di tutto per sfuggirli. Entrambi avevano il fiato corto, ma fra un movimento e l'altro avevano iniziato a ridacchiare come due stupidi. Ad un certo punto Eren lo atterrò con forza, facendogli sbattere la testa sul pavimento mentre si sedeva a cavalcioni sopra di lui; respiravano affannosamente, mentre scoppiavano a ridere come dei bambini. «Tregua.» ansimò Jean, mentre Eren annuiva facendo il segno del time-out. Subito dopo lo usò come cuscino, appoggiando la testa contro al suo petto.  
«Dobbiamo per forza parlarne?» chiese Eren dopo qualche istante, pensieroso. Le mani si erano appoggiate sul petto di Jean e stringevano la sua maglia con forza. Non voleva spostarsi da lì, ma al tempo stesso era consapevole di doverlo fare e di parlare una volta per tutte di quel problema.  
«Mi spiace, Eren.» disse in un sospiro Jean con le mani che gli stringevano i fianchi con forza. Le sentiva tremare, come se stesse trattenendo qualche istinto particolare. O semplicemente avesse paura che Eren potesse sparire da un momento all'altro. «Se rimandiamo ancora, probabilmente i nostri amici ci ammazzeranno.»  
«E se ci ammazzassero per il risultato che otterremo?» domandò con un sorriso. Jean ridacchiò divertito, scuotendo la testa.  
«Se togliamo un po' di tensione sessuale, Eren, loro non potranno che esserne contenti.» gli rispose senza tanti problemi, sentendo subito dopo un verso indignato del ragazzo sopra di lui.  
«Non è tensione sessuale.» sbottò malamente, sollevandosi un po' per guardarlo male.  
«Ah, e quindi cosa sarebbe?» domandò Jean con un sorriso canzonatorio, inclinando il capo di lato. Fece una smorfia, quando schiacciò il bernoccolo che gli aveva causato Eren nel momento in cui lo aveva sbattuto a terra. Lasciò un suo fianco e si toccò la nuca leggermente, soffiando quando toccò il punto leso. «Potevi andarci leggero!»  
«Scusa.» ridacchiò divertito, tornando ad appoggiarsi sul suo petto. Evitò di rispondere alla sua domanda, non volendo dare un nome a quello che c'era. Stava anche negando a sé stesso che quello che c'era fra di loro era tensione sessuale o qualsiasi altro sentimento che potesse esserci fra di loro.  
«Eren, non hai risposto.» gli fece notare, pizzicandogli il fianco con forza. Eren sibilò di dolore e per tutta risposta gli diede un pugno sul petto con violenza. Ricominciarono quella lotta fatta di piccoli pugni e pizzicotti vari, rotolandosi sul tappeto fra il divano ed il televisore. Alla fine Eren morse il collo di Jean, con leggerezza, lasciando un piccolo segno prima di passarci sopra la lingua. Il biondo sospirò e strinse il corpo sopra di lui con forza, prima di invertire le posizioni fra di loro e schiacciare Eren contro al pavimento. «Rispondimi, Eren. Che cos'è per te?»  
Gli occhi verde smeraldo si posarono su di lui, mentre le guance e le orecchie si coloravano di un rosso accesso. «Io... non lo so. Non voglio sapere cosa sia.» scosse piano la testa e faticò a concentrarsi su quello che stava facendo in quel momento. Il profumo di Jean, il suo corpo contro al suo, il suo profumo. Tutto lo stava distraendo e facendo scendere in un insieme di sensazioni che non sapeva controllare realmente. Come poteva dargli una risposta seria in quel momento? Jean pretendeva troppo da lui. Ed Eren sapeva che non sarebbero mai dovuti arrivare a quel punto, arrivare alle mani e mettersi in contatto in quel modo.  
«Perché non lo vuoi sapere?» domandò seriamente, abbassandosi su di lui. Si fermò a pochi passi dalle sue labbra, lasciando che i loro respiri si mischiassero e scontrassero sui loro volti.  
Eren attese trepidante, quasi si aspettasse che Jean lo baciasse ancora. Questa volta era pronto ad accogliere il gesto, a scambiarsi un bacio pieno di passione con lui. C'era sempre quel blocco, il suo orgoglio, che gli diceva di non cedere; ma la voce stava diventando sempre più bassa e lontana nella sua mente. «Ho paura.» rivelò con fatica, chiudendo gli occhi. Sposto il volto di lato e pochi istanti dopo sentì le labbra di Jean contro alla sua guancia calda. Sospirò contento nel sentirle fresche e morbide contro di lui.  
«Anch'io.» rispose ugualmente Jean, inspirando profondamente il profumo di Eren. Era un misto di pittura e di sapone usato per la doccia, qualcosa molto simile al profumo di pino che riempiva ogni volta il bagno e che impregnava le lenzuola del coinquilino. «Possiamo avere paura assieme?» gli domandò piano, mentre con la mano cercava di farlo voltare nuovamente verso di sé. Era una carezza leggera che lo implorava con la stessa voce disperata che aveva usato prima Eren.  
«Sei sicuro?» chiese titubante, voltandosi a guadarlo seriamente. Normalmente era il primo a gettarsi in situazioni suicide o senza speranza, ma in quella situazione aveva troppa paura di perdere qualcuno di così importante come Jean. Se fosse andato tutto male, come avrebbe fatto a convivere per i prossimi due anni nella stessa casa?  
«Eren, tante volte pensi troppo. Altre volte troppo poco. Devi trovare una via di mezzo.» Esclamò esasperato. Scosse la testa prima di posare le labbra leggermente sulle sue. «Ovvio che sono sicuro. E non mi importa pensare al futuro, al momento. In caso te lo rinfaccerò.» ammise con un sorrisino divertito, scatenandosi poi in una risata appena vide lo sguardo indignato di Eren.  
«Vai al diavolo, Jean. Se qualcosa va male, sarò io a rinfacciartelo. Idiota.» sbottò Eren, mentre gli avvolgeva il collo con le braccia e lo tirava giù, verso il suo corpo e la sua bocca. «Ora smettila di farmi pensare. È sempre stato il tuo compito, no?» lo canzonò prima di prendere l'iniziativa e baciare Jean con passione, facendolo zittire velocemente. Per una volta Jean decise di non ribattere, ricambiandolo con la stessa foga. Lasciò che le sue mani vagassero sul suo corpo, spogliandolo velocemente e con poca attenzione per gli abiti. Si staccavano solo per quei secondi che servivano a gettare un capo lontano, finché non furono completamente nudi ed intenti a mettere fine a quella tensione sessuale che aveva infastidito i loro amici più cari.

Il giorno dopo, quando si incontrarono tutti al bar dove lavorava Jean, si trovarono davanti ai soliti coinquilini a discutere come se non fosse cambiato nulla. Senza sapere quello che era successo la sera prima, tutti erano convinti che la tensione sessuale non era diminuita. Anzi, era aumentata a dismisura.


End file.
